Mauvais timing
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Chaque pas qu'il fait amplifie la senteur bien trop forte, qui n'est pas feinte. L'odeur à présent sucrée, semblable à une confiture de fruits, est sécrétée par quelqu'un derrière cette porte ; qui est là ? "Ha... ha... Ju-Julian ?" OS ABO Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe


Hello!

J'ai toujours pas fini mes fics KH et je suis bien lancée sur le pairing du foot! :D

Julian/Presnel, parce que ce couple est vraiment bien, malgré sa méconnaissance, quelle honte!

Rien est à moi, la bonne rengaine habituelle !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Julian a décidé de rester plus longtemps sur le terrain pour tirer tranquillement maintenant que tous les autres trouble-faits ont libéré l'espace. Les autres l'ont pressé pour qu'il rentre avec eux, mais il a préféré décliner l'offre pour taper plus longtemps, ça le détend de faire ça.

Le problème dans cette équipe de foot sont qu'ils sont un bon nombre d'alphas, même s'ils ne s'expriment pas tous de manière virulente, mais c'est suffisant pour parfois étouffer Julian, lui aussi alpha avec une expression de bêta.

On peut naître alpha, bêta ou oméga, mais l'environnement, le milieu, la façon dont on a grandi, ce qui nous pousse à nous lever chaque matin, définissent la façon dont on exprime son second genre. Ainsi, Julian est un alpha exprimant un bêta ; contrairement aux alphas purs, il entre en rut seulement tous les deux mois, avec une durée plus courte, et une intensité diminuée. Ce qui est vraiment pratique quand on est une star du football montante.

Après quelques tirs cadrés, Julian décide que c'en est assez pour la soirée. Il mangera plus tard que les autres, mais tant pis, ça lui a permis de se défouler un peu…

Alors qu'il s'approche des vestiaires, une douce odeur de fruits périmés glisse dans ses narines. Non, pas pourris, comme une grande quantité de pommes, framboises, ou prunes, qui ont longtemps longtemps été laissé à macérer à l'ombre pour former un liquide sombre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

Chaque pas qu'il fait amplifie la senteur bien trop forte, qui n'est pas feinte. L'odeur à présent sucrée, semblable à une confiture de fruits, est sécrétée par quelqu'un derrière cette porte ; qui est là ? En la poussant, Julian est submergé par l'effluve nauséabond et s'étouffe en la respirant, surpris par son intensité. Il tousse, puis plaque son avant-bras contre son nez pour en limiter l'effet.

-Ha… ha… Ju-Julian ?

Une respiration courte et saccadée attire son attention sur le jeune homme recroquevillé dans un coin du vestiaire, le corps tremblant et en nage complète. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il reconnaît Presnel à terre et torse-nu, que lui est-il arrivé ? Après quelques enjambées rapides, Julian est à ses côtés et comprend sans mal que cette odeur persistante vient de lui. Ses entrailles s'échauffent à chaque respiration qu'il prend, s'infiltrant dans son nez et jusqu'au fond de lui.

-Kim, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Presnel s'accroche à lui, peinant à prendre de l'air pour irriguer ses poumons douloureux, et le rapproche autant que possible à la recherche d'une source froide. Julian le relève avec force pour l'asseoir sur le banc, en dépit du parfum dans l'air. Mince, Kimpembe peine à garder les yeux ouverts, ne tient pas droit et doit s'appuyer sur les casiers derrière lui et aux bras de Draxler pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Kim, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est…, bredouille-t-il doucement. C'est… chaud… chaud…

Julian comprend le message sans mal : il attrape une main de Kim qu'il passe sur ses épaules et tient avec force sa taille de l'autre pour lui donner un peu d'équilibre, alors qu'il le traîne péniblement jusqu'aux douches. Presnel murmure des choses incompréhensibles ou sans sens, ayant à peine la force de marcher sans dodeliner de la tête.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe : Presnel est en période, rut ou chaleur. Julian sait qu'il est un bêta, mais ignore complètement comment se passe son cycle ou comment l'aider. Pour l'instant l'eau froide reste la meilleure idée ; c'est ce qu'il fait quand ses ruts se déclenchent et qu'il n'a rien d'autre sous la main.

L'Allemand pousse la porte de la cabine la plus proche et fait glisser Presnel contre la paroi sans pour autant le lâcher comme un malpropre. Après ça, il tourne le robinet avec une pastille bleue et s'éloigne pour éviter d'être trempé quand les premières gouttes fraîches s'échappent du pommeau de douche.

-Haaa !

Son cœur saute dans sa poitrine en entendant le cri douloureux de Presnel à cause de l'eau. Malgré son état fiévreux, il tente de s'échapper et s'éloigner, mais Julian plaque ses mains contre ses épaules pour l'obliger à rester assis dessous, quitte à se mouiller aussi. Le choc thermique peut faire mal, mais c'est la seule manière efficace de lui faire retrouver ses esprits pour qu'il ait le temps de rentrer chez lui pour cette horrible période.

-Julian, arrête ! Arrête ! Non, arrête ça !

-C'est pour ton bien, Kim…

-Non !

Il pousse à nouveau un cri de douleur, alors qu'il entend le trémolo dans sa voix et ses sanglots. Merde, Julian ne pleure jamais pendant ses ruts, pourquoi est-ce que Presnel fond en larmes pendant ses chaleurs ? La physiologie entre un alpha et un bêta ne peut pas être si différente, pas vrai ?

Non, c'est pour son bien, c'est la bonne chose à faire, se répète-t-il. Les suppliques de Presnel lui font comprendre que ce n'est toutefois pas le cas et il a envie de pleurer aussi, car un gars comme Presnel ne devrait pas être en train de pousser des cris à déchirer son âme.

Sa tenue d'entraînement et ses chaussures seront trempées, mais cela n'empêche pas l'Allemand de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'accompagner à travers ses chaleurs. Presnel réagit vite et s'agrippe à lui aussi fort qu'il peut, ses bras tremblant, arrêtant d'hurler de douleur.

-T'inquiète pas Presko, ça va aller… tu vas bien aller…

Draxler dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, puis resserre ses bras autour de lui afin de lui fournir tout le soutien dont il a besoin dans cette épreuve éprouvante. Mince, pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'y a rien de pire qu'être hors de chez soi pendant ses périodes…

-Julian… Julian…

Il se redresse en entendant son prénom et s'écarte du jeune homme dans ses bras pour l'observer malgré la présence de l'eau.

-Froid…, affirme le défenseur.

-Oui, pardon !

Julian lève la main pour atteindre le robinet qu'il ferme vite, afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur son ami tremblotant et claquant des dents. Utiliser une serviette pour le réchauffer ne servirait à rien puisqu'il doit garder une température basse pour supporter sa chaleur.

-Comment tu te sens, ça va ? Demande-t-il plutôt en caressant son visage.

Presnel s'appuie contre sa main, déglutit avec fatigue, ouvre les yeux pour l'observer et secoue doucement la tête de haut en bas avec un sourire tendre. Sa peau est moins chaude que d'habitude, tant mieux. Ils sont restés sous le jet d'eau peut-être cinq minutes, Presnel va devoir rentrer rapidement s'il ne veut pas que sa crise recommence…

-Merci babe…

Sa respiration est lourde et bruyante, comme celle après une course éreintante. Julian lui sourit, soupirant tout aussi lourdement mais rassuré de le savoir en meilleur état.

-Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt ?

Presnel sourit contre sa paume, puis lève avec difficulté sa main pour attraper son tee-shirt trempé.

-Tu sens bon…, chuchote le Français. On dirait… un animal mouillé.

Julian manque parfois les subtilités de la langue française, c'est embêtant.

-Ha. C'est un compliment ?

Presnel rigole, vidé de toutes ses forces, se laissant presque fondre contre la paroi de la douche. Julian percute :

-Attends, c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu m'attendais ?

-Oui… tu sentais bon… et… j'ai oublié… ma période de ruts…

Le brun fronce les sourcils, est-ce qu'il a mal entendu ?

-Tu n'es pas en chaleur ?

-Nah babe, nie Presnel. Suis un bêta, exprimé alpha, moi : j'entre en rut.

Ça explique pourquoi l'alpha en lui n'a pas réagi aux phéromones de Presnel aussi virulemment que si ça avait été un oméga…

Mince, Julian ne sait pas quoi faire dans ce cas, enfin il sait _encore moins_ quoi faire : avec un oméga, c'est assez simple et plutôt similaire. Il ignore comment s'expriment les bêtas et quoi faire pour les aider, il n'a jamais vraiment eu à faire face à ce genre de situations.

Incertain et plein de doutes, il passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux en observant Kimpembe, qui a l'air d'avoir pris ses aises contre sa paume. Qu'est-il censé faire pour aider son pauvre ami dans le besoin ?

-Kim, tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

-Non, juste toi suffit…

-Je te ramène chez toi ?

Kimpembe ricane encore.

-Non, laisse-moi là, sous la douche, c'est l'endroit idéal…

Julian s'apprête à répondre à son sarcasme, mais sa vision commence à se troubler à cause de la violente vague de phéromones que Kim vient de relâcher. En sentant son corps recommencer à s'échauffer, il pousse un gémissement de mal-être et se tord de douleur.

Le milieu de terrain ne perd pas de temps et enlève sa tenue déjà mouillée pour être à l'aise, avant de tourner les robinets de douche pour qu'un filet d'eau tiède, presque froide, tombe sur eux. Malgré son inconfort, il se laisse glisser par terre, puis prend Presnel dans ses bras pour lui apporter encore une fois son soutien.

-Julian !

À nouveau des sanglots retentissent dans la cabine et Julian doit vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas pleurer avec Kim et couper l'eau, qu'ils savent tous deux bonne pour son état. Ses mains serrent la taille du plus jeune, alors que celui-ci a passé ses bras autour de son cou pour pleurer contre sa peau. Les gouttes tombent en abondance sur son dos, comme une pluie acide venue le dévorer et Julian ne peut rien faire pour soulager ses maux.

Si, il y a bien une chose plus efficace et durable que l'eau froide…

Les ruts s'expriment de deux façons : une terrible fièvre pour les bêtas ou alphas non appariés, ou un fort besoin de s'accoupler à son compagnon. L'un comme l'autre, se libérer sexuellement permet d'accélérer le processus. En général, Julian préfère les passer seul, n'ayant aucune envie que quelqu'un le voit au plus mal…

C'est le mieux à faire, il ne se voit pas encore supporter les pleurs de Kim parce qu'il ne peut pas le déplacer jusqu'à chez lui.

-L'eau… l'eau !

Julian lève les yeux comme il peut pour ne pas prendre de l'eau dedans, puis tend le bras pour fermer les robinets et être tranquille pendant trois minutes avant qu'une nouvelle vague le reprenne. Kimpembe se décroche de lui, même s'il reste appuyé contre son torse, le souffle erratique, bien que discret. Il est épuisé…

-Kim ?

Presnel répond par un « hum… » presque endormi, mais Julian redresse sa tête pour croiser ses pupilles caramel et avoir toute son attention afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il va suivre.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour les bêtas, mais éjaculer permet aux alphas d'avoir du répit, tu devrais…

Il incline la tête pour lui faire comprendre le message. Presnel rit, en fermant les yeux et s'appuie à nouveau sur lui, près de son cœur.

-Pour nous, les bêtas, c'est pas aussi simple... S'il n'y a pas de réponse hormonale, ça ne sert à rien… On peut se branler autant qu'on veut, ça va rien changer à notre état…

Zut, pas facile comme situation.

-Combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? Demande-t-il doucement.

-Quand j'ai de la chance deux jours, sinon cinq.

Dire qu'il se plaint d'entrer en rut pendant trois jours quand il ne se branle pas… Pauvre Kim.

-Et si… si je le fais, est-ce que ça va t'aider ?

Presnel peine à déglutir, alors qu'il le sent déjà recommencer à chauffer.

-Peut-être… mais… tu vas devoir rester avec moi pendant toute ma période… Les alphas peuvent changer de partenaire pendant les ruts, mais pas les bêtas.

Il geint douloureusement en sentant les contradictions dans son ventre et se recroqueville dans le giron de Julian.

-Pas de problèmes, bien sûr Kim.

Alors Julian fait le nécessaire pour aider son ami, parce que c'est ça qu'il fait, pas vrai ? Soulager Presnel et l'aider à traverser cette étape difficile qui est tombé pile au mauvais moment… est-ce bien le cas ? Julian sent sa période arriver quand il remarque qu'il est plus sensible aux phéromones autour de lui, c'est rare d'être pris de court, surtout à cet âge-là.

Une plainte prononcée le rappelle à l'ordre et Julian n'hésite qu'une fraction de secondes avant de plonger sur le caleçon de Presnel, qui est déjà tout dur. Un gémissement étouffé résonne dans l'habitacle et cette odeur de prune emplit tout l'air présent.

-Je… désolé, s'excuse-t-il par réflexe.

-Non, t'excuse pas… continue. S'il te plaît.

Julian déglutit en le voyant les yeux fermés, comme soulagé d'une douleur et en train de souffler de bien-être. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, sans se décoller de lui, bien au contraire. Son nez collé à ses omoplates, et les jambes écartées en travers des siennes, Presnel a déjà accepté ce qui allait suivre alors que lui a encore un doute.

Qu'on n'accuse pas Julian d'avoir dévoré un Presnel qui s'offre à lui.

Cette fois, le milieu de terrain attrape franchement le membre dur à travers le tissu, obtenant un râle de plaisir à peine plus fort que le précédent, mais qui suffit à ensuite le faire haleter. Des picotements sous sa peau lui réchauffent le corps, signe que son organisme réagit à la rut du bêta.

-Tu sens bon…, répète Presnel.

-C'est toi qui as une délicieuse odeur.

Kimpembe inspire profondément, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, mais dépose un baiser contre son cœur, avant d'à nouveau le renifler et de se perdre son odeur naturelle. Julian rit par le nez à cette vue, sans cesser de le caresser.

-Oui… encore…, bredouille timidement Presnel.

Ça change du Kim plein d'assurance sur le terrain qu'il a l'habitude de voir et côtoyer ; les ruts changent vraiment un homme.

En confiance, Draxler passe sa main sous son boxer, mais une simple pression sur le membre tendu a raison du Français et le fait jouir avec un gémissement plus aigüe qu'il ne se le serait imaginé. Ce l'un des sons les plus excitants qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, il résonne encore dans ses oreilles couplé à l'image d'un Presnel outrageusement sexy pendant la jouissance.

Presnel passe son bras ballant autour du cou de Julian en refermant ses jambes, comme pour cacher ce qu'il vient d'arriver et planque sa tête contre sa nuque pour se faire oublier. Après avoir essuyé la semence entre ses doigts sur le sol mouillé, Julian raffermit sa prise autour de son co-équipier préféré, puis dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

L'odeur de fruits flotte toujours dans les airs, mais elle est moins concentrée, beaucoup moins sucrée, comme si jouir avait fait diminuer sa concentration. Maintenant, on dirait presque une tarte aux fruits.

-Le coach va pas être content…, débute Presnel sans se dégager. Je ne pourrais pas venir demain et toi non plus, il va râler…

-On s'en moque, affirme-t-il avec une affection non dissimulée. Je te ramène chez moi ?

-Jamais sans trois rencarts, tu brûles des étapes, Draxler.

Julian rigole franchement en entendant la répartie typique de son Kim à lui, content de l'avoir retrouvé.

-Vu où j'ai mis mes mains, je crois qu'on a déjà sauté des étapes, rétorque-t-il en riant.

-Merde, t'as raison, faut que je te présente mes parents, alors. Ma mère est cool, mais mon père va te demander de filer la dote pour son fils adoré, le trophée du mondial 2014 suffira.

Encore une fois, Julian ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler à gorge déployée. Il n'a pas tout compris, mais a saisi l'idée générale pour que cela suffise à le faire rire aux éclats.

-On y va avant que ça revienne ?

-Ouais…

-Hé Kim, une dernière chose.

Presnel lève la tête, curieux, mais ferme les yeux en voyant le visage de Julian se rapprocher. Croyez-le ou non, mais il jure l'avoir entendu gémir quand leurs lèvres sont enfin entrés en contact. Kimpembe a dégagé une puissante effluve de fruits pendant ce bref instant et s'est abandonné dans le baiser, mais c'est suffisant pour Draxler.

Si on lui demande, Julian Draxler a commencé à tomber amoureux de Presnel Kimpembe comme ça.

-Maintenant on peut y aller.


End file.
